Elle Portait un Ruban Jaune
by Anna Taure
Summary: C'est bien connu, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne ne s'est jamais marié et n'a jamais eu d'enfant. Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi. Smaug l'aurait-il privé de plus que son foyer quand il a attaqué Dale et la Montagne ?


_**Elle Portait Un Ruban Jaune**_

* * *

><p>Au cours d'une interview, Richard Armitage a émis l'hypothèse que, si Thorïn restait célibataire, c'était suite au décès d'une fiancée ou d'une personne aimée lors de l'attaque d'Erebor par Smaug. Cet O.S. brode sur cette idée.<p>

Le titre vient du film de J. Ford _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon _et d'autres références ont été semées dans le texte.

* * *

><p>C'est devenu une habitude depuis que Shireen a huit ans. Comment elle arrive à s'esquiver hors de Dale en échappant aux gardes et aux serviteurs, c'est quelque chose que Thorïn n'a pas encore réussi à deviner, mais il aime bien lui laisser ce petit mystère. C'est tellement plus drôle de l'entendre raconter qu'elle peut voler par-dessus les murs.<p>

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, elle était endormie, enveloppée dans ses langes tandis que le seigneur Girion invitait ses puissants voisins d'Erebor pour fêter la naissance de son deuxième enfant. Ce jour-là, Thorïn n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose, se disant tout au plus qu'elle faisait moins de bruit que Dís ou Frerin.

Et puis Shireen a grandi. En un clin d'œil du point de vue d'un Nain, elle est devenue une petite fille aux longues tresses noires et frisées, qui adore le miel et la couleur jaune et que tout le monde a surnommée "Petite abeille", que tout le monde adore. Allez savoir pourquoi elle a décidé que le prince héritier de la Montagne ferait un ami du tonnerre, mais Thorïn est entièrement d'accord. Et donc, depuis que Shireen a huit ans, ils se retrouvent régulièrement au pied de la montagne, dans un recoin qu'ils ont vaguement aménagé, pour bavarder tout en grignotant ce qu'ils ont réussi à chiper aux cuisines. C'est leur petit secret.

Pour Shireen, le Nain est une ouverture sur le monde, une aventure à lui tout seul.

Pour Thorïn, la fillette est une bouffée d'air frais, un répit au milieu des innombrables leçons que lui assène son grand-père Thrór.

# #

Aujourd'hui Shireen a un peu plus de douze ans, et elle fait la tête des mauvais jours. Ses joues sont pâles et de gros cernes entourent ses yeux.

- Quel est le problème ? Ma petite bourdonneuse aurait le bourdon ? demande Thorïn avec un sourire qu'il veut rassurant.

- Pas drôle, grogne son amie. Il ne m'arrive que des tuiles en ce moment.

- Quel genre de tuiles ?

- Des trucs de fille, répond Shireen, toujours en bougonnant. "Un moment magique", qu'elle disait, ma nourrice. Pah ! J'ai mal au ventre et mes draps sont fichus !

Thorïn émet quelques mots compatissants.

- Et maintenant, je suis une grande fille. Alors ils commencent à chercher quelqu'un de bien pour moi.

Elle dit cela d'une voix froide et il sent que l'idée déplaît fortement à sa petite camarade. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'aime pas trop cette perspective. Et d'une, parce que cela lui rappelle que Thrór va bientôt se mettre en quête d'une fiancée pour son héritier, et de deux, parce qu'un mariage le priverait indéfiniment de son amie.

# #

Deux ans plus tard il est impossible de confondre Shireen avec une enfant. Elle n'a pas encore fini de grandir et c'est déjà une très jolie jeune fille. Elle arrive encore à quitter Dale en douce, mais leurs petites réunions se font moins fréquentes. Shireen peut être fiancée à présent, elle est surveillée comme le lait sur le feu.

- Ils t'ont trouvé un prétendant ? s'enquiert Thorïn d'un ton faussement léger.

- Pas encore. Et toi ? Tu as rencontré la future reine sous la Montagne ?

- Thrór n'a pas encore débusqué la perle rare. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tous les seigneurs des Monts de Fer et d'ailleurs ne commencent à envoyer leurs filles chez nous.

Shireen tourne brusquement la tête dans un envol de bouclettes noires et de rubans jaunes.

- J'ai une idée.

A voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux sombres, il devine ce qu'elle a derrière la tête.

- On n'a qu'à se marier. Tous les deux. Déjà, on se connaît bien, on est amis et on se fait confiance. On peut faire pire, comme point de départ, non ?

- Certes. Et politiquement parlant, ce serait parfait, opine le Nain.

- Excellent pour renforcer les liens entre Dale et la Montagne, récite Shireen en imitant le phrasé précis de Girion.

Tous les deux éclatent de rire. Thorïn n'a aucune idée de la façon dont Thror pourrait réagir à une telle proposition. Il sait, et Shireen feint d'ignorer, que la loi exige un héritier purement Nain pour le trône de Durin. La différence d'âge et de longévité n'aide pas non plus. Shireen a quatorze ans, Thorïn trente, et s'ils sont encore considérés comme des enfants, elle aura atteint l'âge mûr quand lui sera tout juste compté parmi les adultes. Pour fonder une famille, ça risque d'être problématique.

Il se retourne vers elle pour évoquer ce souci, et se rend compte que Shireen l'a attrapé par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ça ne lui déplaît pas du tout.

En fait, c'est tout simplement parfait. Il pourrait disserter des heures sur le pourquoi et le comment, sauf que toute pensée rationnelle a déserté son cerveau, à l'exception d'une seule : Shireen est son Unique, son âme-sœur, ce sera elle et personne d'autre.

Quand ils se séparent, à regret, ils ont le souffle court et les joues de Shireen ont pris une belle teinte rose vif.

- Tu as un couteau ?

La demande le surprend, mais oui, il en a un, qu'il tend à la jeune fille. Elle coupe nettement la moitié d'une de ses tresses et la lui donne avec la lame.

- Tu me la rendras quand on se reverra, déclare-t-elle.

- Donne-moi une semaine pour bien préparer mon petit discours, et je vais en parler au roi, promet Thorïn.

Elle se remet à rire, lui donne un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres et redescend dans la vallée à toutes jambes.

# #

Ils n'auront même pas une semaine avant que toutes les promesses de Thorïn ne partent en fumée. Sur la route, les Nains chassés par le dragon retrouvent des citoyens de Dale, aussi démunis, aussi perdus qu'eux-mêmes. Leur ville est en ruines. Girion est mort à son poste en défendant sa cité. La dame Donella a pu fuir avec leur fils, mais Shireen, ses rubans jaunes et ses rires ne sont plus que cendres parmi les milliers de petits tas anonymes et fumants qui parsèment les rues désertes de Dale.

Thorïn jette un coup d'œil à la tresse noire qu'il garde toujours sur lui.

Il a une longue vie de solitude qui l'attend.

# #

Ils disparaissent tous, les uns après les autres. Thrór Thráin, Frerin... Ses proches le pressent de se marier, car on ne peut seulement compter sur les deux petits garçons de Dís. La réponse est toujours la même.

Le peuple commence à raconter que son roi en exil n'a pas d'âme-sœur. Thorïn ne fait rien pour décourager les rumeurs. C'est plus supportable que la pitié.

Nori est au courant pour Shireen, bien sûr. Thorïn ne lui cache rien. Si le voleur est déçu de ne pas avoir son roi pour lui tout seul, il n'en laisse rien paraître.

En fait, Nori a tellement l'habitude de voir ses relations exiger quelque chose de lui qu'avoir même une toute petite place dans le cœur de Thorïn, gratuitement, le rend infiniment reconnaissant.

# #

Des années plus tard, lui et sa compagnie sont en sécurité chez Beorn, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Thorïn ressort la tresse au ruban jaune de sa cachette. Si elle avait vécu, Shireen aurait vu ses beaux cheveux noirs virer au gris, puis au blanc, et Thorïn serait sans doute veuf depuis un bon moment de toute façon. Mais ça ne change rien.

Du coin de l'œil il aperçoit Bilbon qui le regarde avec curiosité.

- Votre mère ? Ou votre sœur ? demande le Hobbit en désignant la tresse du menton.

- Non, répond doucement Thorïn.

- Oh.

Thorïn le laisse à ses questionnements.

# #

Quand ils sont fait prisonniers par les elfes et que les gardes les fouillent pour trouver leurs armes, l'un de ces foutus mangeurs de feuilles a le culot de s'emparer de la pochette où Thorïn garde sa relique et de l'ouvrir pour en tirer la fine tresse noire. Trois de ses collègues ne suffisent pas à retenir le Nain furieux qui lui saute alors à la gorge.

- NE TOUCHEZ PAS À ÇA !

Thranduil considère un instant le Nain, puis les cheveux toujours attachés par leur ruban jaune, et lance un regard noir à ses hommes.

- Rendez-le-lui, ordonne-t-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas une arme.

Thranduil n'a peut-être pas exactement saisi toute l'importance de ce souvenir pour Thorïn, mais il a connu les enfants de Girion et il a une bonne mémoire.

- Je l'aurais cambriolé pour toi, s'il avait fallu, plaisante Nori une fois que Bilbon les a sortis de cellule.

Mais le roi sait très bien que son voleur ne plaisante qu'à moitié. Ce n'est plus du dévouement, c'est de la dévotion.

# #

Après leur évasion par la rivière, le hasard veut que la compagnie rencontre Bard le batelier. Thorïn n'a pas besoin de la confirmation du bourgmestre pour savoir que l'homme descend de Girion. Comme s'il pouvait oublier cette tignasse noire et ces yeux sombres. Et si, quand ils sont installés dans l'auberge d'Esgaroth, Thorïn a envie de pleurer, c'est juste parce qu'ils sont presque rentrés à la maison. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'injustice de la vie et le fait que Bard, dans un monde moins cruel, aurait pu être _son_ petit-fils.

# #

La bataille a fait des ravages dans les rangs des Nains, des humains et des elfes. Thorïn n'est pas idiot, et sait qu'il va bientôt mourir. Il aura eu le temps de dire au revoir à son voleur (Nori a promis de préparer son corps pour l'enterrement) et de lever le bannissement prononcé contre Bilbon (ça évitera au moins que les soldats de Dáin ne tentent de l'abattre à vue). Peut-être parlera-t-on de lui avec un peu d'indulgence, mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis. La mort ne peut pas arriver assez vite.

Et puis elle finit par arriver.

Il s'attendait à atterrir devant le Forgeron pour être jugé, mais au lieu de cela il se retrouve au pied de la Montagne. Un regard en direction de Dale lui montre une cité intacte, ses bannières claquant au vent. Quelqu'un avance sur l'un des ponts qui relient la ville à la route d'Erebor. Quelqu'un qui porte une robe jaune. Thorïn se met à courir vers elle, la tresse serrée entre ses doigts.

Quand il arrive devant elle, il lui tend les longues mèches noires.

- Je sais, dit-il, contrit. J'ai pris mon temps pour te la rendre.

- Aucune importance, répond Shireen. Du temps, nous en avons maintenant, à ne plus savoir quoi en faire !

Son rire est une excellente façon de commencer l'éternité.


End file.
